superearthgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plantilization
Plantilization The whole point of the game Platilization is ruling your kingdom using plants, training idle people in your city, keeping track of your statuses, protecting your people from your enemies, and many more. Below is pretty much all I can tell you in the game. Producers Below are products that are useful making resources. Here are the three resources you will be using in your game. First off, you need something to eat. Your people eat chloroplasts. Secondly, you need water for your people and other things to survive. And lastly, wood. Wood is a useful resource for buildings and items that are very useful in the game. Food Producers Under this sentence is a list of Food Producers that are quite helpful (and the only ones!). #Grass Farm - Grass Farms are a cheap chloroplast producer in this game. Makes 500 food an hour. Needs 10 Cell pickers. To Build: 500 Food, 500 water, 100 wood, 1 space. #Grass Area - Twice as big as a regular Grass farm. Makes 5,000 food an hour. Needs 50 cell pickers. To build: 1,000 food, 5,000 water, 1,000 wood,4 spaces. #Grass mini-field - Covers up a BIG space, but is very useful. Makes 10,000 food an hour. Needs 100 Cell Pickers. To build: 20,000 food, 15,000 water, 10,000 wood,20 spaces. #Grass Mega-field - NOTE: First scout a blank area where there are no obstructions (lake, swamps, campers, etc.), then if there isn't any things in your way, go build the Mega-field. When built, it has a large impact on your food production. Makes 500,000 food an hour. Needs 50,000 Cell Pickers. To build: 300,000 food, 500,000 water, 100,000 wood. Wood Producers Below is a list of producers that make wood. #Wood Search - Search around your city for any scrap wood. Makes 500 Wood per hour. Needs 5 scout. To operate: 500 food, 1,000 water. #Sawmill - Manufacture and process scrap (and regular) wood here. Makes 5,000 wood per hour. Needs 10 Inspectors and 10 wood workers. #Chopping - First scout a forest, after you have scouted the forest, activate a Chopping. Makes 50,000 Wood per hour. Requires 1,000 Wood Workers, apply some soldiers to protect your workers, if you wish. To activate: (Depends on how far the forest is.) To operate: 10,000 food per day and 20,000 water. Water Producers Here is a list of water producers. #Clover Patch - Clovers act like cups and collect water from precipitation. You will only find water from some sort of precipitation. Needs 10 water collectors. To build: 250 food, 1 space and 500 water. Needs 100 food and 100 water everyday. #Clover Field - A slightly bigger version of a clover patch. It produces more water after raining. It needs 2 spaces to build, but it definitely produces more water. To build: 500 food, 2 spaces and 1,000 water. Needs 250 water collectors. #Puddle Draining - This requires an uncivilized puddle. Needs 1000 water collectors. Bring soldiers over with the collectors to protect them, if you wish. The food and water will vary depending on how far the puddle is. You will also need 10 scout. The amount of water that will be drained from the puddle will depend on the size of puddle. #Lake Draining Camp - This is building that produces a large amount of water every hour. It produces 100,000 water every hour. To build: 1,000 food, 2,000 wood and 2,000 water and an uncivilized body of water, not just a lake. The camp has to be built next to the body source. Buildings City Buildings These are buildings that you can build in your city. Trade Center Trade Centers are for when you need certain resources or tools from other nearby villages, or players if you're in multiplayer. You also must have some sort of long-distance transportation. It does take time to transport or receive ources depending on the distance of the other location.